


One year

by MagertWrites



Category: Iron Fist - Fandom, Spiderman - Fandom, Ultimate Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Confusion, Feelings, M/M, Spider Man - Freeform, Ultimate Spiderman, iron fist - Freeform, skinny love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagertWrites/pseuds/MagertWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is given one more year in the outside world. <br/>Peter comes across new feelings. <br/>And Fury is done with teenagers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One year

Chapter One ~ journey of the iron fist 

Coming back from K'un L'un had been quiet, the only sounds Peter could hear from inside the plane were the two pilots talking to each other in hushed voices. Peter looked out the window, New York City slowly coming into his sight. He wanted to say something, he really did. Normally he would make a quip, or joke but the air in the plane was almost tense. There was something off, something inside himself. Peter glanced over at Danny, the blonds' hair askew over his closed eyes, small snores leaving his parted lips. One year till Danny left to become king of K'un L'un, one year until Iron Fist would no longer be part of the team Peter had grown to love so much. 

Peter remembered back to when he thought Danny was leaving immediately, he had stared blankly at the hero. Who then rushed to Peter and hugged him tightly, his iron grip making Peter realise out of all the team, Danny was his closest friend. Peter had wanted to hug him back, but it had all happened so quickly and before he knew it Danny was stepping away ready to leave forever. Peter had never thought Danny would be the one to leave the team first, Peter thought he would be the first to leave, but Danny? Never. The calm side of their team and ultimate fortune cookie, they couldn't function without Danny. Peter couldn't function without Danny. 

The blond stirred, his green eyes opening wide and instantly connecting with Peter's. Danny smiled calmly, as always, and left his seat walking over towards Peter. Peter pulled his spiderman mask off over his head and set it across his knees, knowing Danny preferred a face when talking. Danny relaxed into the seat across from Peter, their knees brushing slightly. Danny laid a hand down on Peter's knee, he was still wearing his robes from K'un L'un and Peter hated to admit that they suited him. 

"You seem troubled spider" Danny said, with his soothing voice, removing his hand already from Peter's knee. Peter opened his mouth, waiting for his brain to form something funny, or even for his spidey sense to tingle but nothing happened. He blinked at boy before him completely lost for words, Peter Parker being lost for words was a rare occurrence. 

"Nothing's up Danny, guess I just a bit tired from being your ultimate champion" Peter finally came up with, smirking as he said it. He knew as soon as the words left his mouth that Danny could tell he was lying, Danny always knew when you were lying. Danny frowned, green eyes locking onto Peter's and searching for something that Peter knew he would need to hide for now. Like his secret identity to the world, Peter had to keep this strange feeling to himself. For now. 

The plane jolted, Danny pulled his seat belt across and buckled up, his eyes still searching Peter for something. As the plane wheels hit the ground, Peter breathed heavily and pulled his mask back on over his head. Danny couldn't read what he couldn't see. 

As Peter and Danny left the plane, a shiny black limo pulled up, obviously for the latter passenger. Peter raised his hand, once again becoming spiderman as web shot out through his shooters latching onto a skyscraper, he went to jump went something grabbed his other wrist. Peter looked behind him, Danny looked straight into his eyes, knowing somehow where they were even with the mask on and said quietly "In separateness lies the world’s greatest misery; in compassion lies the world’s true strength." Peter pulled away and flew into the air, he didn't have time for this, not when there were criminals to be stopped.

 

Peter swung in through his window at ten o'clock, his light already on, and Danny's bed on the floor dragged out and set up. The Lizard, a week ago, had destroyed the parts of the helicarrier that held personal, meaning Ava, Luke, Nova and Danny were back living at his house for another few weeks until S.H.I.E.L.D repaired it. Peter landed on his unmade bed and shut his window, he pulled the mask free from his sweaty face and instantly smelt the sandalwood incense. His head would spin slightly at its strength at first but now Peter was used to it and even enjoyed the aroma, when it didn't make his suit smell. Peter pulled his bedside table drawer open and placed his folded mask inside, making quick work of the rest of his suit Peter laid back onto his blue covers and closed his eyes. 

He woke with a start, jumping onto the ceiling, he hadn't done that since he'd first gotten his powers, as his bedroom door creaked open and a blond head poked in. "Uh hey?" Danny said, sliding into Peter's room, clad in only green shorts. He closed the door behind him and walked hesitantly around Peter's bed to the mattress at the opposite end of the room and collapsed cross-legged onto it. Peter dropped down from the ceiling, his face burning with embarrassment. "Hi Danny" Peter replied sighing and moving to sit at the edge of his bed, copying Danny's position. He knew they were going to talk, as soon as Peter had swung in through his window it was a matter of time.

He didn't want to talk, he was sore and tired, and his head was fuzzy with something he didn't yet understand. "Peter we should talk, one should not face all his problems alone " Danny said slowly, before leaning over and blowing out his incense. The smoke swirled up into the air, hanging around the desk lamps' pale light. Peter ran a hand down his face, if he didn't know what the problem was how was he suppose to face it? And how was he suppose to know if it was a problem in the first place? 'Cause right now it was just a fuzzy feeling inside his head that was making his heart beat crazily. 

"Look Danny, it's not a problem it's just a feeling" Peter said, his words sounded ridiculous to himself. Danny titled his head in thought, as he did quite often. "A spider sense feeling?" Danny asked, his eyes wide, pupils dilating. Peter shook his head "no man, it's different. Something I haven't felt before" he muttered. Maybe this was a sign his powers were leaving him? What would happen then? Peter's eyes widened, Fury would probably have his mind wiped, welcoming back nerdy Parker and his thick rimmed glasses.

Danny hummed from across the room "I sense that you are unhappy about something that happened recently." Peter bit his lip and looked out his window, seeing the clouds that had flown past him on the plane earlier that day. "K'un L'un" Peter whispered, the words making his heart fall six feet under ground. "What about it?" Danny asked curiously, uncrossing his legs and making his way over to Peter, joining him on the beds' small edge. Peter ignored the touch of their thighs, and mentally slapped himself. "You do not want me to go?" Danny asked, hand tight on Peter's shoulder, warmth radiating off Danny's touch. Peter shrugged the hand away and stood up, pacing around the small floor space best he could. 

"No. Of course I don't want you to leave Danny!" Peter said angrily, his fists clenched by his sides. He was being selfish he knew it, but Danny was his friend, his team mate and something more. "It is my duty to rule over K'un L'un, I do not have a choice, but if I did I would still go" Danny said firmly, standing up and walking towards Peter. "I have a destiny, just as you do Peter. Mine is just far away from yours" Danny said solemnly, standing in front of Peter. Peter rolled his eyes "how can you be so zen, when hours ago you were clinging to me?" He asked. Danny stepped back, looking down at the ground, cheeks almost pink in the light. 

"Because I must be" Danny replied. Peter stormed over to the door, throwing it open and letting the hallway light shine in. "What about the team? What about me?" Peter questioned quietly, shutting the door behind him. Danny ran to the door and yanked it open, the hinges almost breaking, but Peter was gone. 

"Peter..."

**Author's Note:**

> First SpiderFist fic, let me know if I should continue. ^_^


End file.
